Tanya Sloan
Tanya Sloan was the Yellow Zeo Ranger and first Yellow Turbo Ranger. History When the evil Master Vile reversed time and rendered all the Power Rangers as helpless children, they were sent through time to collect the fragments of a mystical item called the Zeo Crystal. The current Yellow Ranger, Aisha Campbell, traveled to Africa, where she encountered the young Tanya Sloan. Though she found her Zeo Subcrystal, Aisha wished to stay in Africa to help sick animals, and so Tanya agreed to return to the present in her place. According to a November 1995 promo sheet for Alien Rangers/Power Rangers Zeo, Tanya's original name was Kenya. Zeo When the five Zeo Subcrystals were finally reunited, and Master Vile's tampering with time was undone, Tanya discovered that she had grown to adulthood along with the other Rangers. Being the most inexperienced of the group, it was briefly considered that Aisha's Zeo Powers would go to Billy Cranston, however he declined and Tanya became the new Yellow Zeo Ranger (Zeo Ranger II - Yellow). Tanya began her tour of duty as one of the newest members of the Power Rangers team while having to cope with the Machine Empire invasion as well as having her world turned upside down by leaving her time period and entering the Angel Grove of the 1990s as an orphan. To help her cope with her temporal displacement, Katherine Hillard the Pink Zeo Ranger convinced her parents to adopt Tanya. Luckily, Tanya adapted quickly to her new lifestyle and began to learn martial arts from Tommy Oliver and Adam Park. She joined the Angel Grove High baseball team as a pitcher. She briefly dated bad boy Shawn but broke up with him because of his bad attitude towards her. She was also an excellent singer, and her summer job as a DJ caught the interest of a recording company. Presumably she accepted their recording contract upon retiring as a Power Ranger. Also, despite her lack of a formal education, she revealed herself as one of the wisest of the Power Rangers, easily solving mysteries that left her friends baffled. It was eventually revealed that her real parents had been explorers, who had left her in Africa while they went searching for the "Lost Tiki of Auric" on the fabled Mysterio Island. After receiving a letter from her old tribe and Aisha, she managed to find and rescue them. She learned that the "Lost Tiki" was in fact the form of the ancient hero, Auric the Conqueror, whose care she placed in the hands of Jason Lee Scott, who was serving as the Gold Ranger at the time. Turbo When the evil Space Pirate Divatox threatened to raise a powerful monster named Maligore to marry her, Tanya, along with the other Rangers, accepted new Turbo powers and she became the Yellow Turbo Ranger, and gains the Dune Star Turbozord. Tanya continued to fight against Divatox, but then she and the other Ranger veterans passed on their powers to worthy successors after graduating from high school. Tanya selected, as her replacement, the Angel Grove cheerleader, Ashley Hammond, to continue on as the Yellow Turbo Ranger. Zeo Ranger II - Yellow Zords *Zeozord 2 *Super Zeozord 2 Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Zeonizer **Yellow Zeo Sub-Crystal **Zeo Laser Blade **Zeo Laser Pistol *Zeo Power Double Clubs *Zeo Jet Cycle II Yellow Turbo Ranger Zords *Dune Star Turbozord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Turbo Morpher **Turbo Key *Turbo Laser *Turbo Sword *Turbo Navigator *Turbo Star Charges *Turbo Cart Trivia *Tanya is the first Yellow Ranger to have a skirt with her Ranger suit since both Trini and Aisha didn't wear one. *Tanya is the first Ranger to join the team in one series, but not get Ranger powers until the next series. Gallery Image:Morph19Tanya.jpg|Zeo Image:Nakia-burrise.jpg|Tanya in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie Also see *Juri Nijou - OhYellow *Natsumi Shinohara - Yellow Racer de: Tanya Sloan fr: Tanya Sloan Category: Yellow Ranger Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Zeo Category:Turbo